All the things she said
by Oniryuu-sama
Summary: Une version de la naissance d’une relation particulière entre deux jeunes filles. Haruka et Michiru se découvrent une attirance réciproque et décident de la vivre [Oneshot, Haruka x Michiru].


**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.  
**Genre :** One-shot, yuri.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi, mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.  
**Rating :** R  
**Résumé :** Une version de la naissance d'une relation particulière entre deux jeunes filles. Haruka et Michiru se découvrent une attirance réciproque et décident de la vivre.

** All the things she said **

**U**ne main apparut depuis la porte de la douche individuelle et fouilla désespérément le vide. Michiru ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Même si elles étaient amies de longues dates, l'athlète rechignait toujours à présenter sa nudité.  
_« Nous sommes entre filles, voyons... »_ avait tenté de rassurer la belle artiste à plusieurs reprises. Mais rien n'y faisait. Haruka avait beau prendre des allures nonchalantes, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une jeune fille incroyablement réservée. Magnanime, Michiru tendit le bras et présenta aux doigts fureteurs un peignoir. Un remerciement étouffé lui parvint, suivi d'un bruissement de tissu. C'était un geste brusque...  
– Tu rougis ? taquina la violoniste.  
**L**a réponse se résuma à un grognement embarrassé et, quelques secondes plus tard, Haruka déverrouilla la porte et sortit de la douche des vestiaires, la peau encore fumante après le passage d'une eau brûlante. Elle était la dernière de tous les coursiers et seule Michiru l'attendait, lui tendant une serviette pour sécher sa chevelure rebelle.  
– Félicitations. Tu as encore battu tes adversaires à plate couture...  
**H**aruka lui sourit et rangea sa combinaison de pilote dans un sac de sport avant de se rhabiller. Une fois la mission accomplie sans avoir dévoilé un centimètre carré de son corps aux yeux de Michiru, elle s'assit pour déguster pleinement sa victoire. L'artiste se plaça derrière elle et posa la serviette sur ses cheveux blonds, lui offrant un massage tout en séchant les pointes de ses mèches. Bien que surprise au premier abord, l'athlète afficha immédiatement une mine réjouie.   
– Mmh... Tu as des doigts de fée...  
**M**ichiru gloussa et continua pendant quelques minutes l'action de ses mains. Une fois les cheveux secs, elle joua avec la serviette et banda les yeux de son amie.  
– Hé hé, ça devient intéressant, murmura celle-ci d'une voix chaude.  
– Imbécile ! s'exclama la jeune fille en riant coquettement.   
**L**es préférences de l'athlète n'étaient plus un secret pour la violoniste. En revanche, elle était certaine que malgré les phrases ambiguës d'Haruka, cette dernière ne lui envisageait absolument pas une éventuelle attirance homosexuelle. Après tout, Michiru avait toujours affiché de façon très claire son intérêt pour les hommes. Ainsi, le garçon manqué se laissait prendre à ce petit jeu dès la moindre provocation sans aucune arrière-pensée. Après tout, sa camarade plutôt coquine n'avait jamais eu l'air d'en être incommodée.  
**P**ourtant, elles n'avaient fait réellement connaissance que depuis peu. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Haruka s'était vue tenir dans ses bras une Sailor Neptune blessée qui lui avait dévoilé sa destinée. Même si cette réalité avait été dure à accepter, elle avait décidé de suivre la voie qui lui était tracée et devenir à son tour une guerrière. Ce jour-là, elle avait saisi son item de transformation sans hésiter.  
**E**lle se leva et proposa :  
– Et si nous faisions une grande balade le long de la côte ?  
**M**ichiru sourit, acceptant avec joie cette invitation. Haruka porta son sac sur l'épaule et, à la sortie des vestiaires, toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la décapotable jaune.  
– Dis-moi, ce n'est pas la voiture de ton père ? Es-tu sûre qu'il n'en aura pas besoin, ce soir ? interrogea l'artiste, visiblement inquiète.   
– Aucun souci. Cette voiture a été payée grâce à mes victoires, elle est à moi.  
**E**lle glissa un clin d'œil à l'artiste pour la rassurer, puis elles prirent place et Haruka démarra.

**§§§**

**L**'athlète connaissait quelques difficultés à porter sa vigilance essentiellement sur la route. Malgré elle, ce besoin insatiable de jeter des coups d'œil vers Michiru l'envahissait. Déjà, une boule naissait au fond de sa gorge.  
**E**nvoûtée par le paysage marin qui défilait sous ses yeux alors qu'elles longeaient la route côtière, la violoniste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer avidement les vagues. Elle ne disait rien, de peur de trahir son désir de fouler le sable de ses pieds nus. Ce caprice risquerait peut-être de mettre son amie dans l'embarras... Cependant, Haruka commençait à bien la connaître et la comprendre. Après des heures et des heures d'observation au cours de ces premières semaines passées ensembles, elle savait interpréter la moindre expression. Silencieuse, elle rétrograda et se gara sur le bas-côté. Lorsque Michiru lui adressa un regard intrigué, elle y répondit avec un sourire amusé :  
– Tu en mourais d'envie, non ?  
**S**éduite par ce souci de la contenter, l'artiste ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de lui rendre son sourire et de descendre de la voiture.  
**L**e soleil doré déclinait dans un ciel rougeoyant, prêt à mourir au cœur de l'océan. Un vent salé s'éleva, rejetant les chevelures légères des deux amies sur le chemin côtier. Ce tableau au climat romantique ne tarda pas à éveiller les sens d'Haruka. Alors qu'elle contemplait sa partenaire du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé entre elles, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Troublée par la révélation intime de ses sentiments, elle redirigea un regard confus vers le paysage.  
**U**n soir d'été, sur une plage, aux côtés de Michiru... cette situation ne se réitérerait pas avant longtemps. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux.  
– Tu sais, Michiru...  
**L**es mots s'étaient échappés, incontrôlables... La jeune fille à la longue chevelure bleue l'observait à présent, attentive, plus belle que jamais. Son visage respirait la sérénité. Seuls ses yeux éclairés par la curiosité laissaient entendre qu'elle attendait la fin de la phrase.  
**G**ênée, Haruka promena son attention sur l'horizon. Le simple fait de penser à sa compagne générait en elle une chaleur particulière au creux de son ventre et sur ses joues...  
**A**ccablée de devoir taire au monde entier sa destinée, éreintée par ces combats acharnés contre les forces du mal qu'il fallait garder secrets, elle ne se sentait plus capable de supporter un autre poids sur ses épaules. Cette vie de guerrière était une vocation, mais aussi un fardeau colossal. Elle ne pourrait en endurer davantage, encore moins dans un domaine aussi délicat que l'amour. Ses expériences se résumaient à des amourettes et des histoires peu sérieuses. Cette fois-ci, Michiru provoquait en elle une véritable révolution sentimentale.   
**P**ourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Est-ce que leur vie antérieure sous forme de guerrières influait leurs sentiments présents ? Uranus avait-elle éprouvé de l'amour pour Neptune autrefois ? Haruka était-elle menée à éprouver ce même sentiment pour la réincarnation de la guerrière des mers ?  
**L**a seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que jamais plus elle ne saurait vivre sans Michiru. Dès leur première rencontre, l'artiste l'avait troublée. Dès son premier combat aux côtés de Sailor Neptune, chacune avait été surprise par cette symbiose immédiate qui s'était naturellement établie. Le garçon manqué était persuadé que cette synchronisation parfaite n'était due qu'à un sentiment partagé.   
**L**'heure des aveux était venue. Cette idée horripilait prodigieusement Haruka dont le point faible était justement la capacité d'exprimer ses sentiments profonds, mais la confession se ferait ce soir et pas un autre jour.  
– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Michiru, incitant l'athlète à répondre plus vite.  
– Je repensais à ma vie avant de te connaître.  
**L**'artiste baissa la tête. Si Haruka ne l'avait pas rencontrée, elle serait libre aujourd'hui d'exaucer son rêve et devenir pilote professionnel. Mais en tant que guerrière, c'était à présent impossible, inaccessible.  
– Je réalise simplement que j'ai toujours été égoïste... du moins, avant d'accepter mon destin. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais passée à côté de ce sentiment que tu m'as fait découvrir.  
**M**ichiru se figea et leurs regards se croisèrent.  
– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un m'ouvre les yeux de cette façon.  
**H**aruka fixait le ciel crépusculaire, laissant place à un petit silence pour que son amie assimile chacune de ses paroles.  
– Cela fait des jours que j'essaie de te chasser de mes pensées. Je ferme les yeux et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. C'est une émotion nouvelle... personne n'a su déclencher ce sentiment avant toi. Chaque fois que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour quelqu'un, je fuyais pour me persuader que je ne ressentais rien. Et cela ne me touchait pas. Si c'était le cas inverse, je repoussais la personne qui m'admirait. Je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle me déteste.   
**U**n nouveau silence s'installa. Michiru ne savait que répondre à une telle déclaration. Son mutisme traduisait sa confusion croissante. L'athlète inspira profondément et en profita pour conclure :  
– Mais toi... dès que j'essayais de te repousser, je ressentais un profond mépris envers moi-même. Je m'en voulais de te blesser. Inconsciemment, ma plus grande peur était sans doute celle de te perdre.  
**E**lle se redressa et plongea son regard franc dans celui de Michiru. Elles se dévisagèrent longuement et une douce brise les caressa. La jeune fille s'approcha alors du garçon manqué et lui prit la main. Manifestement émue, elle baissa la tête. Cette attitude avait une signification que seule sa compagne savait interpréter.  
**C**ette main prise ; _« Je t'aime, Haruka. »_  
**C**ette tête baissée ; _« Comment te le dire ? »_   
**L**'athlète serra la main à son tour et un visage heureux se leva vers elle.  
– Faisons une promenade sur le sable, s'il te plaît... requit Michiru avec simplicité.   
**S**urprise, Haruka pencha la tête sur le côté. L'explication ne tarda pas à venir :  
– J'aimerais pouvoir allier le plaisir du bord de mer avec celui de ta présence...   
**L**a guerrière du vent offrit alors à sa compagne le plus beau sourire au monde ; un sourire joyeux, pur, presque enfantin. Elle acquiesça doucement et lui serra la main pour l'attirer vers la plage.  
**F**oulant le sable fin, aucune des deux n'osait prendre l'autre dans ses bras. La réciprocité de leur attirance les troublait encore. Cette vérité que Haruka avait eu la force d'avouer avait grisé son amie, lui donnant l'effet d'un millier de papillons voletant dans son estomac. Même le ciel parsemé des premières étoiles semblait protéger le couple sous son arche dorée.  
**H**aruka s'arrêta soudain, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de sa partenaire. Cette dernière se sentit déséquilibrée et attirée contre le corps élancé de son amie. Elle se cramponna craintivement à ses épaules, croisant timidement un regard brûlant.  
– Michiru, murmura l'athlète d'une voix grave.  
**E**lle se pencha doucement et déposa sans crier gare un baiser au coin des lèvres de sa belle. Michiru ne put retenir un sursaut et recula d'un pas, le visage cramoisi. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel geste. Mais que pouvait-on prévoir d'un vent imprévisible ? Rien et tout. Et c'était justement cette excentricité qui charmait le public entier d'Haruka.  
**R**eprenant confiance, la violoniste se rapprocha et tendit le visage, quémandant presque des baisers. Sa demande fut comblée et une bouche délicieusement suave se posa sur la sienne. Elle répondit timidement à cette invitation, entrouvrant les lèvres et soupirant de contentement alors qu'une vague de bien-être les submergeait.   
**L**a raison et la pudeur se firent plus fortes que leur amour naissant et les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, les joues écarlates après cet instant de folie passagère. Ne cherchant même plus à se tenir par la main, elles continuaient leur promenade en silence, chacune plongée dans le même état de confusion que l'autre. Finalement, Haruka ne supporta plus cette situation et chuchota d'un ton soucieux :  
– Michiru... N'as-tu pas cette impression... que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps ? Bien avant qu'Elsa nous présente ?  
_**E**lle recouvre la mémoire..._ pensait Michiru, non sans un sentiment de joie noyant son cœur.  
– Un Prince vivant sur la planète Uranus fut invité à une fête organisée par la Princesse Serenity. Il était en réalité une Princesse aux allures garçonnières, mais cette vérité n'altéra point les sentiments de la Princesse Neptune qu'il rencontra durant ce bal. Cependant, la guerre contre la Lune Noire éclata et elles furent mortellement blessées. Chacune reprit vie sur Terre grâce au pouvoir de la Reine Serenity, tant pour mener une mission que pour se retrouver... expliqua-t-elle en un murmure.  
**L**es images à la fois douces et cruelles d'une vie antérieure revinrent en mémoire et la pilote de course afficha un visage troublé. Oublier un tel passé alors que Michiru s'en était toujours souvenu la gênait terriblement. Une main blanche repoussa ses cheveux blonds qui masquaient ses yeux :  
– Tu n'as pas changé, Uranus. À l'époque déjà, tu faisais tout pour oublier les souvenirs qui te déplaisaient et tu modifiais la réalité jusqu'à te convaincre que rien ne s'était passé... chuchota l'artiste avec tendresse.  
– Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on soit séparées... coupa son amie, trop honteuse pour oser la croiser du regard.   
**M**ichiru se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa le front pour la consoler, caressant ensuite les mèches blondes pour masquer son hésitation et sa nervosité.  
– Il n'y a plus de raison que l'on nous sépare... fit-elle remarquer.  
**S**es lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire tendre, puis elle virevolta et s'éloigna. Répondant à cet appel muet, Haruka la suivit, obéissante mais néanmoins intriguée. Michiru ne put s'empêcher de rire et elle trottina vers la mer, se tournant finalement pour couvrir son amie d'un regard langoureux. L'athlète pencha la tête sur le côté, ne saisissant pas immédiatement le cinéma de la jeune fille. Elle la vit reculer toujours plus loin dans les vagues et comprit finalement que Michiru avait l'intention de l'entraîner avec elle dans l'eau. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et s'y enfonça à son tour, ignorant la mer qui trempait ses vêtements.   
**L**eurs tailles étaient déjà submergées quand Haruka entoura d'une main possessive les hanches de sa belle. Usant de toute sa force que le sport avait développée, elle se laissa tomber dans l'eau, emportant avec elle sa captive. Toutes deux ensevelies sous les vagues, elles s'enlacèrent et Michiru sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent tout d'abord de stupeur, puis une douce langueur l'enveloppa et la baigna dans un univers de rêves. La personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde l'embrassait dans ce milieu obscur mais familier qu'était la mer... Elle se délecta de cet instant si particulier et passa une main dans les courts cheveux blonds pour approfondir ce baiser marin.   
**É**lectrisée par ce geste, Haruka sentit son cœur déborder d'audace. Sa langue s'immisça et rencontra sa jumelle, l'effleurant, la caressant, l'invitant galamment à danser cette valse sensuelle.  
**E**lles tournoyaient dans l'eau sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres, mais le manque d'oxygène ne tarda pas à les vaincre et les ramener à la surface. L'air frais s'engouffra dans leurs poumons et le garçon manqué profita de cet élan pour immobiliser Michiru contre un rocher. Abandonnant la bouche de son amie, elle concentra sa langue gourmande sur le sel collé à la peau douce et laiteuse de Michiru. Elle dériva ainsi le long des joues de l'artiste, goûtant la gorge offerte et enlevant un soupir à la sirène charmée.   
**U**n éclat de rire coupa son élan. À une trentaine de mètres d'elles, une enfant jouait avec son chien sur la plage. L'animal ne se lassait pas de rapporter les bâtons que l'enfant lançait au loin. Parfois, il se dressait sur ses pattes arrières, déséquilibrant sa petite maîtresse et lui léchant le visage.  
**L**es adolescentes sourirent tendrement face à la charmante scène et s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre. Il était temps pour elles d'apprendre à se retenir. À présent que leur relation n'était plus limitée à l'amitié et au devoir de guerrière, à présent qu'elles étaient rassurées sur leurs sentiments partagés, elles n'avaient rien à se prouver de plus.   
**C**almement, Haruka aida Michiru à gravir le rocher témoin de leur baiser et la rejoignit. La mer commençait à se retirer mais le soleil ne se limitait plus qu'à quelques rayons. Sans plus de contact, elles s'étendirent sur la pierre et fixèrent le ciel moucheté de constellations pendant que le vent séchait leurs vêtements.   
**C**e fut un silence mi-angoissant mi-rassurant qui s'instaura. Cet amour fraîchement révélé mais voué à être caché au reste du monde gardait tout de même un côté inquiétant. Les deux jeunes filles éprouvaient d'ailleurs un certain malaise. Quel avenir pouvaient-elles espérer à présent ? Deux individus de même sexe qui se fréquentaient intimement seraient difficilement intégrés la société. Étaient-elles prêtes à accepter tous les sacrifices qui découleraient de leur amour interdit ? Haruka n'avait aucune crainte à son sujet. Ayant reconnu ses attirances pour le sexe féminin depuis des années, elle avait eu tout le temps pour y réfléchir et se faire à cette idée. Mieux encore, n'ayant jamais éprouvé de désir pour un homme, elle ne s'était guère posée de questions existentielles comme celle de se marier et de fonder une famille...  
**M**ais comment Michiru appréhenderait-elle la situation, elle qui s'était toujours tournée vers les hommes ?  
– Nous le tairons... murmura Haruka avec sérieux.  
**E**lle devina le regard de son amie glisser sur elle mais ne broncha point. L'artiste baissa les yeux et détourna la tête. À l'opposé de la pilote, elle ignorait ce qui les attendait. Seraient-elles considérées comme un couple à part ou seraient-elles au contraire adoptées par la société ? Devaient-elles s'attendre à des difficultés administratives pour vivre sous le même toit et à des humiliations publiques ?  
**M**ais fallait-il vraiment prendre tout ceci en compte ? Est-ce que l'amour n'était pas suffisant pour braver les barrières et les chaînes qui maintenaient prisonnière la mentalité d'un pays ? Une mentalité limitée à un couloir de tolérance un peu trop étroit ?  
– Je saurai en assumer les conséquences, répondit finalement Michiru.  
**P**uisque la société japonaise restait pudique envers les manifestations amoureuses d'un couple quel qu'il soit, les deux filles n'éprouveraient pas plus de frustration en public qu'un homme accompagné de sa femme. Pour ce qui était du reste, personne n'avait à s'intéresser à leur vie privée...  
**L**e temps défilait, plus rapide qu'une armada d'étoiles filantes sous un ciel d'été. Les heures succédèrent aux minutes et les vêtements des deux amies étaient déjà parfaitement secs.  
– Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Michiru en s'asseyant.  
– Je l'ignore. Dix heures et demie, onze heures ?  
**H**aruka prit appui sur un coude et se massa le front.  
– Peu m'importe à vrai dire...  
**M**ichiru lui adressa un sourire amusé et reporta son regard vers la voûte céleste.  
– J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve ou un de ces films que j'accusais de clichés idiots... Un ciel illuminé par les astres de la nuit, une plage, mon élément à mes pieds... (Elle se pencha et caressa de sa main une tempe et une chevelure fauve :) Une muse insaisissable à mes côtés...  
**C**es paroles arrachèrent à l'athlète un long frémissement. La poésie n'avait jamais été son point fort, mais les mots sortant de la bouche de Michiru prenaient un tout autre sens et lui devenaient enfin intelligibles.   
– Tu m'embarrasses, déclara-t-elle en roulant sur le flanc, le dos tourné pour mieux dissimuler ses rougeurs.   
**M**ichiru se permit un rire discret et se leva.  
– Je dois rentrer à présent. Il se fait tard et ma mère pourrait s'inquiéter.  
– Je lui dirai que nous avons célébré ma victoire, promit Haruka avec un sourire doux qui ne lui était guère familier.   
**L**'artiste hocha simplement la tête et s'étira gracieusement. Les mains croisées sous sa tête, sa partenaire s'empourpra joliment à la vue d'une petite culotte blanche dévoilée par un vent coquin sous le tissu blanc de la robe. Pudique, elle se redressa précipitamment et ignora la chaleur naissante dans son ventre.  
**B**ien que victime de ce malencontreux hasard, un sentiment de culpabilité la rongeait.  
**E**lle avait lorgné le sous-vêtement...   
**S**ilencieuse mais désireuse de se racheter, elle aida la jeune fille à descendre sans encombre du rocher. La mer s'était retirée, et toutes deux pouvaient retourner au cabriolet sans risquer d'être rattrapées par les vagues.  
**L**es mains dans les poches, Haruka marchait en tête, noyée dans sa confusion. Michiru la rejoignit prestement, passa un bras autour du sien et posa sa tête contre son épaule. La pilote laissa deviner un sourire flatté sur ses lèvres, mais son esprit était préoccupé par la plage de plus en plus fréquentée. Une vingtaine de personnes la sillonnait à présent et la sensation malsaine que tous les regards se posaient sur elles ne tarda point à se déclarer.  
**C**e n'était pas une impression...  
**M**ichiru le comprit quand le bras d'Haruka se crispa autour du sien. Levant les yeux, elle lut de la colère sur son visage fermé.  
**L**e vent rapporta des murmures à l'oreille fine de l'athlète qui se raidit et s'arrêta. Elle porta un regard noir et hautain à l'intention d'un groupe d'adolescents à moins de dix mètres. L'un d'eux retroussa la lèvre en signe de dégoût et hurla presque :  
– Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater ? Sale gouinasse !  
**M**ichiru s'écarta immédiatement, honteuse d'avoir dévoilé par ses gestes ambigus une tendresse manifeste pour son amie. Cette dernière ignora son mouvement de recul et s'approcha de l'adolescent à peine plus âgé qu'elle.  
– Tu ferais mieux de ne plus t'adresser à moi de cette façon, déclara-t-elle d'un ton âpre.  
– Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire, si je continue ?  
**S**ouhaitant rabaisser un peu plus ces deux lesbiennes qui lui donnaient la nausée, il arbora une mine arrogante et répéta avec dédain :  
– Sale gouinasse !  
**I**l n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing d'Haruka. En une fraction de seconde, son groupe le retrouva étendu à terre, le nez brisé, quelques dents cassées, la bouche et les narines sanguinolentes.  
– Je t'avais prévenu...   
**H**aruka s'en retourna vers Michiru et lui proposa son bras avec un sourire avenant et protecteur. L'artiste ne marqua aucune hésitation ; elle était fière d'aimer cette jeune fille blonde plus courageuse et impétueuse que n'importe quel homme.  
**S**ans un mot, elles retournèrent à la voiture et prirent place. Même si cette idée assombrissait quelque peu leur humeur, elles reconnaissaient qu'il était grand temps pour chacune de regagner son foyer. Haruka démarra et prit la direction du centre-ville pour ramener son amie au pied de l'immeuble où elle logeait. Le retour se fit dans le même silence que leur promenade nocturne, cependant leur mutisme n'avait plus l'embarras pour origine mais la sensation rassurante de ne plus avoir besoin de paroles pour se comprendre.  
**À** mi-chemin, l'athlète se gara et porta une main douce dans la chevelure de son amie. Michiru répondit à cette requête muette et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'idée d'une nuit sans possibilité de se voir ou de se téléphoner n'était pas insoutenable en soi, mais il leur fallait consolider cette union nouvelle.  
**E**lle entrouvrit les lèvres pour mieux accueillir la langue d'Haruka, sans plus se soucier des regards courroucés de certains piétons outragés. Après tout, ils pouvaient les mépriser, se choquer de leur manque de pudeur ou de leur amour condamné, l'artiste n'y accordait plus aucune importance. Parfois, des passants s'arrêtaient et faisaient les gros yeux, mais l'amour-propre des deux jeunes filles s'était évanoui pour ne faire place qu'à l'amour lui-même. Finalement, leurs bouches se séparèrent lentement et chacune dévia sur la joue de l'autre pour la couvrir de baisers tendres.  
– Michiru ! s'écria une voix furieuse.  
**L**'interpellée sursauta et riva son regard angoissé vers la femme qui la dévisageait.  
– Mère... ânonna-t-elle, sous le choc.  
**H**aruka s'était callée dans son siège et détournait le regard, les joues enflammées par la honte et la colère. Vu la situation délicate qui s'annonçait, mieux valait se taire et faire profil bas.  
– Michiru, à lui seul, ton acte vient de déshonorer toute notre famille... gronda la mère en marchant vers elles.  
**S**a fille ouvrit la bouche mais une main autoritaire se leva et lui imposa le silence.  
– Ne me réponds surtout pas ! (Un regard furieux se posa sur l'athlète bouillonnante :) Quant à toi, Haruka, je te savais vicieuse et dépravée, mais pas au point de pervertir ma fille !  
**H**aruka gardait les yeux baissés, la main crispée sur le volant.  
_**F**erme-la. Je sais tout ça... tu crois peut-être que je n'avais pas remarqué ton mépris, chaque fois que ton regard de vipère se posait sur moi ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas intercepté tes sourires hypocrites chaque fois que tes lèvres prononçaient mon prénom ? Je sais ce que tu penses de moi..._  
**L**es deux coupables se turent pendant que la mère de Michiru prenait son téléphone et composait un numéro.  
_**E**t tu crois que j'ai perverti ta fille ? Quelle idée... je suis peut-être une salope ou une traînée à tes yeux, mais tu oublies que j'ai un cœur. Et je n'y peux rien s'il bat pour ta fille..._  
– Tenoh-san ? Je suis la mère de Kaioh Michiru...  
**L**e cœur du couple humilié manqua un battement, mais aucune n'osa protester ni échanger le moindre regard.  
– Je souhaiterais vous exposer un _léger_ problème qu'il nous faut régler au plus vite. Cela concerne nos deux filles... Très bien, à ce soir, puisque vous pouvez vous libérer de votre travail.  
**U**ne main ferme arracha littéralement Michiru de la voiture sous les yeux absents de la pilote de course. La portière claqua violemment et un doigt furieux la pointa indignement :  
– Je te conseille de retourner immédiatement chez toi !  
**D**éjà, la mère et la fille s'éloignaient. La mort dans l'âme, Haruka les observait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les distinguer parmi la foule qui déambulait sur le pavé. Une pulsion soudaine s'empara d'elle et, rageusement, elle frappa le volant de toute la force de son poing.  
– Vieille conne... grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.  
**L**a jeune fille démarra sèchement et imposa sa marche arrière à un automobiliste, ignorant les insultes de ce dernier. Sa conduite nerveuse, presque imprudente, la fit parvenir au pied de son immeuble quelques minutes plus tard. Là, elle se gara, prit son sac dans une main, les clefs dans l'autre et quitta le parking. Tous ces évènements l'assommaient. Désabusée, elle s'enferma dans l'ascenseur et s'adossa à la cloison.  
**À** peine entrée dans l'appartement, elle comprit que son père n'était pas là. Sans doute était-il déjà chez Michiru, à discuter avec la mère. Un soupir découragé lui échappa et Haruka se calfeutra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil pour s'évader de ses sombres pensées.

**§§§**

**T**enoh avait écouté le discours de la mère de Michiru avec calme et attention. Pourtant, intérieurement, il brûlait de colère. La sexualité d'Haruka avait toujours été un sujet de discorde entre elle et lui, mais ce soir, ce travers fort gênant avait pris une tournure beaucoup plus déplaisante encore. Cet incident avec la fille de Kaioh-san le couvrait de honte.   
– Tenoh-san, comprenez que je ne peux pardonner le geste d'Haruka. J'ai cru que sa forte personnalité serait une bonne influence pour Michiru qui était un peu trop réservée... mais de là à... à pervertir mon enfant...  
– Je comprends votre désarroi, Kaioh-san, déclara l'homme tranquillement. J'ai manifestement négligé l'éducation de ma fille au profit de mon entreprise et je reconnais mon erreur. Cependant j'avais placé toute ma confiance en elle ; son acte est une trahison. Il est temps que je discute sérieusement avec elle.  
**K**aioh hocha la tête, la mine grave.  
– Il vaut mieux espacer les rencontres entre Haruka et Michiru...  
– Voire les annuler, coupa la mère de l'artiste.  
**T**enoh acquiesça et se leva. La femme le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lui serra poliment la main. Une fois la serrure verrouillée après le départ de l'homme, elle se tourna vers sa fille restée impassible jusque là.  
– Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Michiru. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre que j'agis uniquement pour ton bien.   
**L**'artiste ne put retenir un reniflement méprisant et croisa les bras.  
– Tu mérites un homme, un vrai, continuait sa mère. Pas cette espèce de libertine qui nourrit un complexe malsain sur sa féminité !  
**C**es paroles rudes blessèrent la fierté de Michiru. En s'attaquant à Haruka, on s'attaquait à elle. Haruka et Sailor Uranus étaient son passé, son présent et son avenir. Tremblante de rage, elle répliqua d'une voix blanche :  
– C'est Haruka que j'aime.  
**S**a mère tressaillit, comme sous l'effet d'un choc électrique.  
– Que me racontes-tu là, Michiru ? Allons, ressaisis-toi...  
– Mère ! coupa la jeune fille avec impatience.  
– Je ne l'accepterai pas ! s'écriait Kaioh, à présent furieuse. Haruka ne t'aime pas et tu ne l'aimes pas non plus. Tu es simplement aveuglée par ton premier baiser et par son physique ambigu...  
**M**ichiru soupira, reprenant sur son beau visage le masque impassible qui avait tant inquiété ses parents, autrefois. Tenue de garder secret sa destinée et de sa réelle identité, elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de faire entendre à sa mère terrienne que depuis sa première vie sur Neptune, elle était vouée à n'aimer qu'un seul être ; une femme androgyne, mince et élégante, dont le passé et les origines étaient la planète Uranus.  
– Il est inutile de discuter, murmura-t-elle. Vous ne m'écouterez pas. Ce que je puis assurer, c'est la sincérité d'Haruka. Je n'hésiterai plus à lui offrir mon amour, mon cœur, mon corps, ma vie entière... et enfin obéir au Destin qui a maintes fois tenté de nous réunir, elle et moi...   
**S**a mère ne cacha point sa terreur et la saisit par les épaules, la secouant violemment pour la sortir de ce délire insensé.  
– Michiru... dis-moi que tu as perdu la tête ? Tu es complètement folle !  
**L**a jeune fille se mit à rire nerveusement, une main lasse posée sur son front. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ?  
– Oui... je suis complètement folle... folle de cette fille que j'aime, folle parce que je veux l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...  
– _Je te l'interdis !_ hurla Kaioh en frisant l'hystérie.  
**M**ichiru garda le sourire et ferma les yeux. Sans un mot, elle quitta le couloir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Cette journée avait eu sa série d'événements aussi éprouvants qu'impromptus, et se faire couler un bain chaud pour se détendre semblait être une bonne idée. Elle déboutonna sa robe et la laissa glisser le long de son corps. Le toucher du tissu léger sur sa peau lui enleva un frisson. Elle retira les derniers sous-vêtements et s'étendit gracieusement dans la baignoire remplie d'eau. Déjà, l'élément commençait son massage délicieux sur ses muscles...  
**U**n soupir lui échappa. La communication était rompue.   
**E**lle et sa mère n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

**§§§**

**H**aruka entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer sans aucune délicatesse. L'angoisse refit aussitôt surface et son estomac se noua. Son père était revenu... et les prochaines minutes allaient être les plus cauchemardesques pour l'athlète.  
**S**ans même frapper, son père entra furieusement dans la chambre et la fusilla du regard. Haruka s'était levée pour lui faire face, mais une gifle lui fit payer son arrogance.  
– Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? vociféra l'homme. As-tu imaginé une seconde que ton geste humilierait tous les membres de ta famille ?  
**L**e coup et les cris avaient ravivé la colère latente du garçon manqué. Repoussant son père de ses mains, elle l'affronta du regard, fière et insolente. L'injustice était une des nombreuses réalités de la vie qui la révulsaient ; jamais on ne la condamnerait pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis.  
– Ah ? C'est déshonorant d'aimer quelqu'un ?  
– D'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, oui ! (À présent, Tenoh faisait les cent pas :) J'aurais dû me douter qu'un jour, tu déraillerais ! Toi et tes envies de te masculiniser ! Chaque jour, tu te couvres de ridicule... Ce genre que tu te donnes est grotesque !  
**C**es paroles vexèrent Haruka. Déjà, sa nature impulsive la poussait à s'emporter et se déchaîner contre son père. Elle se crispa en le voyant s'approcher d'elle et tendre une main pour caresser ses cheveux pâles.  
– Tu as les cheveux de ta mère... et son visage fin. Tu deviens une jeune femme, Haruka, et tu es très belle. Un jour, un homme tombera amoureux de toi. Tes sentiments répondront aux siens et vous fonderez une famille. N'est-ce pas le rêve de toute femme ?  
– Cette idée me répugne, susurra Haruka, le regard éclairé par la démence qui la transportait.  
**T**enoh frémit de rage. De qui sa fille tenait-elle pour faire preuve d'un tel entêtement ? Il se détourna d'elle, songeur, le coin des lèvres rongé par un tic nerveux.  
– Sois un peu réaliste, tu ne peux pas faire ta vie avec une femme. C'est indécent et malsain.   
– Selon toi, l'amour doit se borner à des idéaux politiques et religieux que des gens se croyant bien-pensants ont dictés ? Belle mentalité. Je n'ai pas envie de rater ma vie pour satisfaire un père aussi peu compréhensif !   
**S**es paroles avaient été plus venimeuses que les crochets d'un serpent. L'homme tressaillit à ce ton acerbe et lui assena une seconde gifle, entraîné par la colère.  
– Tu dépasses les limites, Haruka ! Je t'interdis de revoir cette fille, c'est compris ?  
**C**es deux dernières phrases furent de trop.  
– Et en quoi j'ai dépassé les limites ? Parce que je ne suis pas tes principes d'employé modèle et hypocrite ? Que fais-tu de mes droits, de mon intimité, de ma liberté ?  
– Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'une lesbienne vivra sous mon toit, répliqua Tenoh.  
**S**a fille le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre un mur, le poing levé prêt à s'abattre sur son visage surpris.  
– La dernière fois qu'un homme m'a parlé ainsi, je lui ai cassé le nez et les dents... Ta vision de l'amour est aussi arriérée que celle des partisans contre les mariages entre « races » ou entre classes sociales opposées. Pour moi, l'amour ne se plie à aucune règle. Si tu refuses de l'entendre, il est préférable que nous ne nous parlions plus.  
**T**enoh la considérait avec peur et colère à la fois. Hébété, il la contempla à enfourner ses quelques vêtements dans son large sac de sport et ses papiers. Craignant comprendre ce que cela signifiait, il la méprisa du regard et siffla :  
– Que vas-tu faire, hein ? Tu veux partir ? Ma pauvre fille, tu reviendras en pleurant d'ici trois jours en me suppliant de te pardonner...  
**U**n reniflement amusé lui répondit. Manifestement, Haruka ne le croyait pas une seule seconde... Froissé, il s'emporta dans ses phrases et ses gestes, clamant haut et fort que sa fille faisait le mauvais choix, qu'en choisissant cette voie, elle signait un contrat qui détruirait sa vie entière. Tout ceci par pur caprice, pour contrer stupidement l'autorité parentale. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas assez bien éduquée. Parce qu'elle avait décidé de jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien.  
**S**ans prendre la peine de l'écouter, l'athlète sortit de la chambre et s'empara de son trousseau de clés.  
– Ce sont mes clés ! geignit le père en la poursuivant.  
**S**a fille se figea et le fixa longuement, un sourire suffisant éclairant son visage moqueur. Faisant habilement tourner les clés autour de ses doigts, elle murmura d'un ton doucereux.  
– Cette voiture est à mon nom. Elle a été payée avec mon argent, grâce à mes victoires en compétition, et j'ai toujours payé les frais de réparations et l'assurance. Elle m'appartient.  
**E**lle bouscula son père sans ménagement et ferma la porte derrière elle, son sac sur l'épaule. Grisée par la sensation de ne plus être entravée et de voir apparaître sous ses yeux le chemin de la liberté, elle descendit les escaliers sans jamais se retourner.

**§§§**

**L**a décapotable jaune était garée sur la digue d'un phare. Accoudée sur le pare-brise de la décapotable, Haruka fixait le soleil qui pointait timidement ses premiers rayons depuis l'Est, embrasant le ciel et s'élevant majestueusement comme s'il sortait d'un bain d'or. Une brise marine rapporta quelques gouttes salées sur son visage fermé. De l'écume de mer... les vagues se brisaient contre les rochers, se pliant à la caresse du vent. Sensuels éléments, éternels danseurs, harmonie parfaite...  
**P**longée dans ses pensées, elle murmura pour elle-même :  
– Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin... mais je ne regrette rien.  
– Le plus important, c'est que nous soyons ensemble... souffla doucement Michiru en posant une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de son athlète.  
**S**on regard tendre fixait le profil racé d'Haruka. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle et répliqua :  
– Tu dois m'en vouloir... tu es séparée de ta famille, à présent.  
**L**'artiste secoua doucement la tête, passant une main légère dans ses cheveux bleus. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ?  
– Nous ne sommes pas terriennes. Ce ne sont que des familles d'accueil à mes yeux. Je ne suis pas attachée à elles, mais à toi. Emmène-moi où tu voudras, Haruka, au paradis, en enfer... Je préfère me damner plutôt que te perdre une nouvelle fois. Promets-le moi...  
– Tu as ma parole, Michiru, jura la jeune pilote.  
**E**lles se quittèrent du regard et bravèrent calmement les premiers rayons d'un jour nouveau.

_Fin._


End file.
